


don't you see that I care?

by Sorahana



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Arguments, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, They get better, especially robbie, give him the biggest of hugs, sads in the beginning, self-deprecating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorahana/pseuds/Sorahana
Summary: After Sportacus saved Robbie from a malfunctioning invention, they argue. ( Or, Sportacus is persistent, Robbie pushes until something gives )





	don't you see that I care?

**Author's Note:**

> so! this is a trade with sportarobbie-rp-shitposting over on Tumblr! They requested an argument sort of plot so this fic is born. apologies if the beginning and the end feels awkward / choppy. i wrote out the middle part first before even thinking what the start and the end would be like then tried to make it all work.
> 
> as usual, please apologize for oocness (more so than usual maybe. my excuse is emotions) / grammar mistakes and I hope ya'll enjoy!

Another day, another failed scheme. By this point, Robbie wasn’t really put out when his latest plot to drive the hero out of town ended up with his defeat. If he continuously looked at his failures, he would be stuck in a hole with no way out. No need to add more to his problems, after all.

Robbie looked back at the kids, who were dancing alongside that annoying flippity hero. He purposely ignored the way his heart twinge painfully at the sight of that pink girl being caught in Sportaflop’s arms, being held so caringly, knowing that he would never let her fall.

Of course, during those moments where he found himself in need of an embarrassing rescue, he’d receive the same treatment. But alas, it was just his duty as a hero and nothing more.

Robbie scowled, trying his best to squash this irritating feeling before it really put him in a bad mood. Picking up the tattered remains of his latest invention, he began the trek back to his lair, dragging the half ruined machinery behind him.

He wasn’t even halfway down the street when he heard a loud clanking sound. Looking back, he saw the machine shaking, making all sorts of noises that aggravated his foul mood even further. Without thinking, he slammed the side a few times, grumbling about faulty wiring and how it didn’t go as he planned it to.

Robbie didn’t notice that he had an audience to his temper tantrum, nor did he notice how steam was erupting from a few cracks on the paneling when he turned back around. All he knew was his name being called before he was unceremoniously shoved to the ground.

He didn’t know what to focus on. His ears rang from the sudden explosion, eyes instinctively closing when a few shrapnel flew overhead. Something was pressed atop his body, further driving the air out of his lungs as he didn’t quite get the chance to catch his breath when he fell to the ground.

All was silent for a few seconds, the ringing in his ears dying down. Robbie could still feel the pressure on his body and when he opened his eyes, he found that it was none other than Sportadork, who was pushing himself up once he noticed the shift below him.

“Robbie!” Sportakook called out, expression downright worried. “Are you alright?”

For his part, Robbie momentarily lost the ability to speak. Their bodies were pressed so close that he could feel the warmth of his skin, the feel of his chest rising and falling, his breaths tickling his face. It was slightly intoxicating in way. If he just closed his eyes and inhaled, he would get scents that reminded him of grass and sunshine and—

What was he doing? Robbie didn’t answer, instead pushing against Sportacus’ strong chest with all his might. Ignoring the surprised yelp as the hero rolled off, Robbie scrambled to his feet, brushed the dirt and the lingering sensations off of his body before he started to walk away.

“Robbie! Wait Robbie!” Sportaflop once again called for his name. Before he could get a chance to increase his pace, a hand clasped itself on his shoulder, one that he quickly slapped off.

“What do you want?” Robbie ground out, swiveling around to glower at his nemesis.

“Are you okay?” Sportacus asked, his look shifting to concern again. He looked over his shoulder at the smoldering machine that was beyond repair now. “That thing exploded and I didn’t think. I just pushed you to the ground.” He reached out, presumably to pat his shoulder but Robbie took a step back.

“Yes fine never better.” His tone dripped with sarcasm, one that was surprisingly noticed by the hero. He usually couldn’t tell when he was making fun of him, merely accepting things at face value before flipping away with that irritating smile on his face.

“Are you sure? I mean, that was quite a hard fall and I know I’m not the lightest…”

Yes, he felt the warm body on top of him, thank you very much. Robbie wanted to forget it, scrub the sensations from his memory but no matter how hard he tried, he could still feel the pressure, the warm breaths, the deep feeling of something rising.

“All brawn and no brain, yes I know,” Robbie spat out, turning back around. He wanted to walk away as quickly as he could but it seemed the hero wouldn’t give him that.

“Robbie, you’re being weird,” Sportacus mumbled, just loud enough for him to pick up. “Seriously though, are you alright? I didn’t get to check you for injuries. You could have a bump on your head or some bruises or—“

“Why are you being so insistent, huh?” Robbie turned to face the elf once more, a deep scowl on his face. Being so close gave him false hope, a spark of light that he quickly squashed before it had a chance to grow. Nothing would come out of this. Stop making it easier to get hurt damn it.

“Because you could have gotten seriously hurt!” Sportacus’s voice abruptly rose in volume, a rare look that he could only describe as anger slipping into his expression. Robbie inadvertently took a step back. “If my crystal hadn’t alerted me, if I wasn’t in the area, you could have…” His words trailed off, tone cracking slightly in the end.

Robbie stubbornly pushed aside the rising feeling of guilt. He refused to be chastised like this, especially from someone whose kindness he did not deserve. Push him back, a voice whispered in his mind. Don’t let him close, don’t let him in.

“Well, it’s not like this is the first time an invention backfired!” Robbie shot back, fixing his lips into a deep frown. “It’s part of being an inventor! Trial and error is a part of the package! If I backed down from each failure, I wouldn’t be the genius I am today!”

Sportacus looked like he wanted to tear his hair out. “That might be the case but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t exercise caution! If you’re a genius, then you should know when to step back when it gets dangerous!”

“And what do you know about the workings of a genius mind when the only thing that goes on in that empty head of yours is what kind of disgusting sportscandy should you eat today?” Robbie crossed his arms, biting his inner cheek to keep his expression steady upon seeing the hurt look on the hero’s face. Why was he still here? Storm away and leave him to lick his wounds in peace!

“I don’t know what it’s like, true,” he responded softly, eyes burning with a fire that sent a shiver down his spine. “But I do know that you should not recklessly put yourself into danger. This wasn’t just another failed scheme that you could walk away from. If I hadn’t been close by…” He gestured at the broken piece of metal. “… that could have hit you. And it’s not something a band-aid could fix.”

Robbie knew he was right, understood the logic behind his words. Though at this point, he just wanted Sportacus to leave him and his damaged pride and the fantasies that will never become a reality. “Yes, well, I would have been able to dodge that. Even if I got hit, it’s not like I don’t know how to treat wounds. You’re just blowing things out of proportions to humiliate me, aren’t you?”

Sportacus gaped at the accusation, mouth opening and closing uselessly for a few seconds. “Blowing things—Humiliate—Robbie! That’s absolutely the furthest thing from my mind! I’m… how could you even think that? I’m trying to tell you that what you did was dangerous and could have ended up hurting you!”

Robbie stuck a pinky into his ear, looking like he was bored. “Believe me I’ve heard that nuisance more times that I can count.” He went back to cross his arms, the scowl set in place. “What I don’t get is your persistence to point out my mistakes! I messed up, I didn’t get hurt. Why can’t you let that go?”

“Because if I wasn’t around, you could have!” Sportacus raised his hands, looking quite frustrated. “Why can’t _you_ get that? If you had gotten seriously hurt, people will worry!”

Robbie felt a harsh twinge in his heart. People worry about him? Hah, what a joke. “You know Sportaflop, your attempt at humor is about as bad as your love for rabbit food. Who would honestly worry about me, the villain that puts a stop to everyone’s fun?”

Sportacus inhaled sharply, eyes widening in disbelief. “Everyone would worry! The mayor, Miss Busybody, the kids. They all care for you! _I_ care for you!”

There it was again, the malicious wrench that made his heart hurt so badly. If only the elf knew just how cruel he was for uttering those words. The people in this town was one thing but the very notion that Sportacus cared for him, the villain who can’t even stop himself from falling head over heels in love with someone he could never get, was just too painful that he wanted to fall into a manic fit of chuckles until only the tears that streamed down his cheeks were left.

Robbie huffed out a derisive laugh. “Please Sportaloser, you’d think I fall for that? It’s going to take more than a fake admission of ‘oh, I care for you, Robbie!’ to get me to let you win this argument—“

By then, Sportacus was shaking, fists clenched and his face red. “Holy Highlands Robbie, can’t you see that I’m not just saying this to win? I legitimately care for you, okay? Just like everyone else, you’re important to me! I care for you just like I care for the others in this town! I care for you even more because _I love you_ —“

Sportacus words abruptly cut off, eyes wide and one hand clasping his mouth. Silence abruptly descended upon the pair and it was a tossup on who looked more surprise. Robbie’s expression slackened, showcasing his shock at the admission.

What? Did he heard that right? Did Sportakook actually said that he…? No, his mind was just playing tricks on him. A punishment for letting his words get under his skin like this. But, if it was just a figment of his imagination, then the elf wouldn’t look like he wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him whole.

Before he could box it up and bury it deep within the recesses of his heart, that disgusting feeling of hope sparked again. No, stop it. Don’t let it burn. Pull back before he exposed himself to a world of pain. Already he could feel a sense of vulnerability settling in, like he was peeling back his skin to show the world the heart that beats for another.

Robbie was torn between laughing it off, demanding an answer or just storming away. Each one seemed very tempting if it meant he could brush this off and walk away before it really got to him. Still, he found himself rooted on the spot, unable to do anything aside from staring at Sportacus, wide eyed and a look of confusion on his face.

Being the center of attention like this caused the hero to squirm, though he kept himself together surprisingly well. Sportacus’ face was flushed, expression wrought in nervousness as his gaze kept flickering from the ground to Robbie. His leg was bouncing, looking like he would flip away at any moment. Robbie honestly wanted that to happen if it would let him escape this confusingly awkward (and painfully hopeful) situation.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever before Sportacus coughed once. Without looking at Robbie, he softly said, “I’m… sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Robbie flinched as if he was physically slapped. It really felt like it from that cutting apology. He was sorry for saying…

“So you think it was funny?” Robbie spat out, going from confused to furious in seconds. He knew it. It was too good to be true. Why did he even allow himself a chance to feel? It always hurt a lot more when he set himself up for failure.

This time, it was Sportacus’ turn to take a step back. He looked at Robbie worriedly. “Robbie…”

“Oh don’t you Robbie me!” The villain closed the distance between them in two steps, their chest practically touching as he glared down at the hero. “Who gave you the right, huh? To walk in, save me when I didn’t need it, chastise me when I don’t want it and then say that you love me? All for what? To prove a point?”

“No, I…”

“Well guess what?” Robbie practically jammed his finger to Sportacus’ chest. “I love you. I hate it that someone like myself could fall for a perfect being like you. You’re the hero, I’m the villain. It sounds like a joke, right? But I’ve never been a good villain anyway but I knew nothing will happen and hearing you say I love you just feels like a cruel insult. This is payback for all those schemes, isn’t it? Well guess what, The joke’s on me. Congratulations.”

At this point, Robbie was shaking, voice nearly cracking and his eyes filling with tears. This was practically humiliating but he won’t stoop so low as to cry in front of Sportacus. The hero remained quiet all the while, eyes wide and expression unreadable.

“Damn it,” he growled, furiously swiping at his eyes. “This would have been so much easier if—“

Robbie didn’t get to finish that sentence as he found his hands clasped tightly by a pair of warm, calloused ones. A snarl was on his lips but the moment he found large baby blue eyes staring at him, it died on his lips. After that rant, he no longer felt angry, just exhausted and he wanted nothing more than to disappear in his lair and stay down there for the rest of his days.

“Robbie,” Sportacus whispered, his grip tightening. “Did you… did you mean it? You actually… love me?”

Robbie didn’t know where this was going or what the hero’s angle was but all he could do at this point was nod tiredly. He had nothing left to lose after confessing his feelings for Sportacus. Now he was just waiting for the first strike to his fragile heart that would split it wide open.

He expected a lot of things. Sportacus laughing at him, claiming that he was a fool for even harboring this crush. The elf pushing him away in disgust, claiming that he wouldn’t even be with him if they were the last two beings on earth.

What he did not expect was to be pulled into a bone crushing hug. Robbie’s body became ramrod straight, even when he should be wrenching himself free from this unfairly warm embrace. He dared not to breathe, swallowing a little heavily when he heard a hitch.

“Robbie… I—“ A pause, followed by a few sniffles. Robbie felt his heart dropped to his stomach. Oh no. Was Sportacus… crying? While he spat out all of those harsh words and denial, he just wanted the elf to leave, not make him cry. His mouth flapped open and close, no voice coming out because honestly, what could he say at this point?

“Robbie… I was… apologizing because…” A sharp inhale. “… I thought it was… unfair of me… wrong even to say it…” His words were soft and stuttered but he heard every one of them. His brows furrowed deeply, mind trying to make sense of it.

“What are you talking about Sportadork?” Robbie said before he knew it, wincing slightly at his biting tone. There was no immediate answer and he felt like he was slowly getting crushed from this hug but finally, Sportacus spoke up again.

“I… I’ve been… crushing on you for a while now…” Well then. “I… always wanted to say… I love you… but I didn’t know if you shared the same… feelings. I was… s-scared that if I said anything… it would drive a wedge further in this…” Another inhale. “I mean… you’re always trying to drive me out of town… I didn’t want you… hating me any further than you already have…”

Well, when Sportacus put it that way, it forced him to see it properly. Did he hate the elf? No, no he didn’t. In fact, he was crushing on him and apparently, it wasn’t completely one sided. There was that hope again, burning brighter at this revelation and Robbie want himself to believe but he could still hear that malicious whisper of _he’s lying, don’t trust him, don’t let him in._

“I…” Robbie found himself scrambling for words. All the anger that fueled him had left his body, leaving behind a mess of feelings that was quite frankly exhausting. “… don’t hate you. In the beginning I did but now…”

Robbie didn’t dare to utter those words, fearful that this was just a lucid hallucination or that Sportacus would… do something, anything that would break his glass heart. But could he really fool himself into believing that this kind hearted hero was capable of it? It really did look like he wanted to mend and create rather than break and destroy.

“… you don’t… hate me?” Sportacus’ voice was so soft and hopeful, it made Robbie’s throat tightened. Now he was the one who felt afraid of breaking this wonderful being. “So… it really was… okay to…?”

Robbie finished that sentence in his mind. Okay to say _I love you?_ Of course it was okay. That had been in his fantasies for the longest time now. Though, it was usually in some sort of romantic setting, not this admission through arguments and tears. But those were fantasies, figments of his imagination that left him yearning but never breaking. This was reality. If he allowed himself to open and accept, it was the same as leaving his heart bare to the world, easy for anyone to grab hold and smash it to the ground.

Should he let himself…?

He nursed his bottom lip, looking down at the slightly trembling figure. Sportacus… he was a lot of things but a liar wasn’t one of them. It took a while to get here but now the thought struck him like a thunderbolt. Sportacus was actively loud, annoyingly cheerful but he was not the kind to lie. He wore his heart on a sleeve most of the time that any attempts of lying would be seen through.

So… Sportacus was really…

“Show me,” Robbie whispered, eyes sliding shut. “If you really… than show me that you… mean it.”

He felt the shift, the ease of pressure on his chest. Robbie did not dare to open his eyes though he could feel the puffs of breath on his neck as Sportacus whispered in return, “Show you?”

Robbie nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. His throat clenched as both hope and dread filled his body. What would Sportacus do? Leave him and shatter his heart or show…?

Silence seemed to last an eternity before there was movement. Robbie tried not to flinch at the gentle touch on his cheek.

“Can I…?” Sportacus gently brushed his lips with his thumb, a silent way of saying what he was asking permission for. Robbie held his breath as his head slowly dipped. Yes. Yes you can.

The touch remained, this time another pressure on his shoulder joining it. Robbie could picture their position in his mind’s eyes, feeling the hero’s breaths tickling his skin. There was another tantalizing pause before he felt it.

A pair of dry lips briefly touched his own, hesitant yet soft and gentle. It lasted no more than a few seconds but it sent electricity through his veins, sparking his nerves with life and desire. Before he could stop himself, Robbie slid his hand behind Sportacus’ neck, pulling him closer so he could kiss him again.

There was a noise of surprise that transformed halfway to a pleased sigh when Robbie pecked his lips again. They shared a few more chaste kisses before pulling back, their foreheads pressed together.

Robbie was breathing a little heavily, eyes half lidded and his cheeks flushed. Sportacus too looked quite flush, which was an adorably cute look on him.

“So… you really do mean it…” Robbie murmured, still finding it a little hard to believe that his feelings were reciprocated. How long had he daydreamed of having Sportacus in his arms, kissing him softly?

“Yes,” came the quiet reply. Then he heard a hitched breath, followed by a few sniffles. Robbie found himself panicking. Was Sportacus crying again? Why? Did he do something wrong?

Before he could question, giggles erupted from the elf. He looked up, eyes glistening with unshed tears and his lips set in a wide smile.

“Why are you..?”

“It’s just…” He brought up one hand to wipe at his eyes. “I’m so happy! I thought all this time, I won’t have a chance with you. I thought that you hated me and saying anything would ruin things for good.”

Happy… Sportacus was happy that he returned his feelings, the same ones that Robbie thought he would never get even a chance at. Robbie couldn’t quite describe his own emotions right now but… happy sounded right.

A slow smile spread across his lips, warm and genuine. Yes, he was… happy. Very happy. So happy that he couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to press another kiss, this time on the hero’s forehead. There was a squeak of surprise, followed by another rush of red to his cheeks.

“Robbie…” Sportacus whispered, his tone sending a jolt of warmth throughout his body. This was… what he always envisioned of having, always wanted and now… it was his.

Of course, years of self-deprecation wouldn’t just disappear. Robbie knew that his inner demons would rear its ugly head, whispering all sorts of nasty things to make him doubt everything.

_You’re a fool. You’re going to get hurt. He’s going to destroy your fragile heart._

But he supposed if Sportacus proved him wrong – and he had a feeling that the elf will shatter his expectations and bring him to a new level of… joy – then he would do his best to keep his heart open for the sun that would cast light on his inner shadows, showing him that his life could have a brightness to it after all.

The first step will be the most difficult, as was the journey ahead but he won’t be taking it alone. The warmth from Sportacus’ hands enveloping his own told him so.


End file.
